


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Blague de cheveux

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Loki a pour manie de prendre particulièrement soin de ses cheveux. Tony va en profiter pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Blague de cheveux

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D
> 
> Le titre de la série est inspiré des paroles de la chanson « Better In Stereo » de Dove Cameron – oui, je regarde les séries Disney, et alors ? ;P

Loki adorait prendre soin de ses cheveux, c'était un de ses passes-temps favoris (non, la domination du monde ne comptait pas dans la liste, il avait été possédé par Thanos lors de cette histoire). Il passait facilement une heure chaque jour dans la salle de bains rien que pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Il les lavait souvent, avec des shampoings, des après-shampoings et des soins professionnels et spécialisés. Ensuite, il les coiffait, en prenant son temps pour les démêler, les brosser, les plaquer sur son crâne, les sécher au sèche-cheveux et parfois même les lisser.

Tony s'amusait beaucoup de cette habitude, et le lui faisait savoir au moyen de gentilles taquineries et de quelques blagues.

S'il y avait bien une blague de Tony à Loki qu'il fallait retenir, c'était celle du lendemain de l'anniversaire du fils d'Howard Stark.

Le Jotun avait beaucoup bu pendant la soirée, et s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une grosse gueule de bois. Cela n'avait pas affecté ses habitudes capillaires – on ne peut pas contrôler un TOC –, et il s'était lavé les cheveux avec ce qu'il lui avait semblé être son shampoing habituel.

Mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche et avait vu son reflet dans le miroir, il avait hurlé de frayeur. Ses cheveux étaient devenus rose !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony entra dans la salle de bains, hilare. Mais lorsque ce dernier vit le rose Barbie sur les cheveux de l'Asgardien ainsi que son air furieux, son rire redoubla d'intensité et bientôt il roula sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

\- J'exige des excuses, Anthony Edward Stark ! hurla le Dieu des Mensonges, hors de lui et encore sous le choc de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Le susnommé Stark se tordit de rire encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme, même si des larmes de son fou rire passé perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux. Il ne nia pas être l'auteur de la blague.

\- Du calme, Loks... ce n'est qu'une teinture temporaire, dans trois jours ça aura disparu !

\- Trois jours ? s'étrangla son interlocuteur. Je vais avoir les cheveux rose pendant trois longues journées ?... Je vais être la risée des Avengers, même Thor ne pourra pas se retenir de rire de moi... continua-t-il de se lamenter.

\- Eh ! C'est rien, ça pourrait être pire, mon chéri.

\- Et explique-moi _comment_ est-ce que ça pourrait être pire, _Tony_  ? gronda Loki.

\- J'aurais pu remplacer ton shampoing par une teinture permanente. Mais rose aussi, hein !

Pour toute réponse, Tony se fit mettre à la porte de sa propre salle de bains par un Loki absolument hors de lui.

De nos jours, Loki a toujours honte de cette histoire, et va se cacher dans sa chambre à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoque devant lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'ai commencé un petit recueil sur le FrostIron, j'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Pour cette histoire, j'avoue m'être inspirée de ma propre tendance à m'occuper de mes cheveux comme d'un trésor royal, et de la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir si un certain plaisantin s'était amusé à me les teindre, que ce soit en rose ou de n'importe quelle couleur en fait. xD
> 
> Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment les cheveux de Loki m'obsèdent. O_o'


End file.
